whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Allan Woodstock
Dr. Allan T. Woodstock is a Gangrel scientist in the service of Queen Anne. Biography In his mortal career, Dr. Woodstock was a promising young scientist at Cambridge, who was recruited forcibly into the Military section in order to refine mustard gas and other chemical weapons during the Great War. Terrified by the thought of his wife and children, he obeyed. When the officers demanded that he would test his inventions on war prisoners, he refused and was degraded to a seargent and sent with the infantry to die at Verdun. There, he was found by a Gangrel who fed on the corpses and the dying and who gave him the Embrace for reasons Woodstock himself does not know. Immediately after his Embrace, he sunk deep into the earth, entering a torpor out of shock. When he reemerged, the war was over, his wife remarried and the germans pushed back. He went back to England, working night shifts for a pharmaceutical concern. His scientifical genius brought him to the attention of Anne Bowesley, who went on in order to embrace him. After discovering his undead status, she instructed him into Camarilla society, absolving him from his illegal existence for conducting scientific investigations for her interests. During World War II, Woodstock spent his time in Greenland, learning the traditions and customs of his Clan. After the war, he returned to London. The focus of his research has changed through the years. Although he finds the human body and its interaction with Kindred vitae fascinating, the unexplainable, magical abilities possessed by vampires keeps him awake during the day, designing studies that will allow him to define Disciplines precisely, mathematically and scientifically. His results have been frustrating, since it has proven nearly impossible to repeat the results of any given study. The variations and exceptional uses of Disciplines that he has recorded in decades of study are of interest to princes and elders. Using Kindred, ghouls and humans alike, he uses his long lifespan to conduct experiments over time (such as the development of the Protean Discipline in congenitally blind and blinded people). He pushes his occasional twinges of conscience down with reminders on how conscience costed him his life and what horrors humanity has developed for its mutual destruction. He remains in contact with other Kindred scientists, such as Dr. Netchurch, and publishes many scientific journals online. His appearance has degraded over the years due to the curse of his clan: His left leg now bends backward at the knee like the hind leg of an animal, and his habitually worn lab coat hides the patchwork of assorted fur that covers most of his torso. Character Sheet Dr. Allan T. Woodstock Nature: Perfectionist Demeanor: Competitor Generation: 10th Embrace: 1916 Apparent Age: Late 20′s Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 1 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 5, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 2, Leadership 2, Subterfuge 1 Skills: Animal Ken 4, Crafts 2, Drive 2, Etiquette 2, Firearms 3, Melee 2, Stealth 2, Survival 3 Knowledges: Academics 4, Computer 1, Finance 1, Investigation 3, Linguistics 3, Medicine 4, Occult 3, Politics 2, Science 4 Disciplines: Animalism 2, Auspex 2, Fortitude 2, Protean 4 Backgrounds: Allies 3, Clan Prestige 2, Contacts 3, Influence 2, Resources 4, Retainers 2, Status 3 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 5, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 5 Willpower: 5 References *Clanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 98 Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Tenth Generation vampires